


What Happens When You Give a (Half) Dragon Nip

by TinyDragonSnake



Series: Dragon Nip [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Also my first official crack fic, Corrin drinking dragon nip tea, F/F, F/M, Leo and Takumi have their faces shoved in tits, Leo is embarrassed, Lots of fondling, She is handsy when she drunk, Takumi is in heaven, The only real pairing here is Corrin/Silas, The others are just part of Corrin being drunk/high, The retainers don't have much to say, They are pretty much the most silent things of all time, This is literally the crackest of all the crack, and mentions of kinky sex, and tit grabbing, cross posted from my tumblr, dragon nip, it's amazingly crackish, literally under the same name there, there is boob grabbing, this ain't for the little kiddies in the least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyDragonSnake/pseuds/TinyDragonSnake
Summary: orSakura Gives Corrin a Strange New Tea





	What Happens When You Give a (Half) Dragon Nip

**Author's Note:**

> Wherein Corrin ingests tea made of dragon nip, and acts very very questionably.

"Sakura, please explain... Whatever this is."

The shy princess jumped at Ryoma's voice. She gave him a smile as she turned to face him. Her arms were outstretched, attempting to hide her big sister from view. Ryoma was far from amused.

"Sakura, I can see over your head," he sighed.

"Well, Big Brother, you see, uh," the princess said. "I gave Big Sister some tea."

"You gave Corrin some tea."

"I s-swear that's all I did!"

 Corrin let out a giggle. It made both Hoshidan siblings jump in shock. It was slow and heavy, and when Corrin rolled over onto her stomach to look at them they could see her eyes were clouded. She giggled again and flailed her arms and legs about.

"What in the world?" Ryoma mumbled. Gently moving Sakura aside, the red clad prince marched up to his little sister. "Corrin, explain what you're doing."

"Heeeeey Ryoooooomaaaaaaa," the half dragon giggled. Corrin then frowned and glared at her big brother. "Ryooooomaaaa, such a hard name, I'm gonna call you Lobster Brother!"

"I am not a lobster!"

"Big Brother Lobster!" Corrin yelled. It was slightly slurred.

"What was in that tea?" Ryoma turned to his youngest sibling. When she shrugged and offered a grin, the prince sighed once again. "Why don't we go ask the Nohr-Gah!!"

Corrin had leapt up onto Ryoma's shoulders, clinging to him and nuzzling against his head. She giggled and clung tighter when he spun around to try knocking her down. Her legs swung back and forth, nearly hitting Sakura.

"Let's go find Dandy Xandy, Lobster Brother!" Corrin said. "And let's go find my baby brothers!"

"Sakura, grab the tea," Ryoma said as he left the room, Corrin still giggling behind him.

====

"Oh gods."

The crown prince of Nohr could not look at his Hoshidan counterpart. Not with their little sister dangling from his throat and giggling like a madwoman. Leo had covered his mouth and was struggling to contain his laughter. Ryoma had given up on trying to pry the apparently intoxicated princess from his body. Sakura held out the cup of tea to the Nohrian brother, silently urging them to take a sip or smell it and identify what she'd made from that plant.

"Laslow, go fetch my sisters," Xander told his retainer.

"O-Odin, fetch the Hoshidan siblings as well," Leo managed to snicker out.

As the retainers left Xander moved to pry his little sister from Ryoma's shoulders. The red clad prince seemed grateful. Corrin's cloudy eyes met Xander's bright and lucid ones, and she grinned again. Ryoma shuddered at the rather sinister giggle she let out. 

"Dandy Xandy!" The princess screamed. Xander froze and barely managed to catch her as she let herself fall from her brother's shoulder. "Dandy Xandy, I've missed my handsome brother!"

Leo snorted and doubled over. His once contained laughter spilled out in hard, rough bursts. Corrin stopped rubbing her cheek again Xander's armor to stare at her baby brother. Her grin was gone, the giggling stopped, and her eyes became even more clouded. They were more pink than red at this point.

"Baby brother?" She asked. It was a coo, and she reached out towards him. Corrin wiggled and slipped from Xander's rigid grasp. Slowly she made her way over to the still laughing prince. "Leo?"

Gently she touched a hand to his cheek. Her armorless fingers brushed against his soft skin and trailed over his lips. Leo sucked in a breath and watched his big sister slowly get closer to his face. He blushed, a brilliant red to contrast his usual pale flesh.

"Baby brother!" Corrin let out a loud, sharp cry. Her hand left the prince's face and both arms wrapped around his head. Corrin let out another cry and pulled him closer to her. Specifically, her chest. Leo let out a muffled noise of shock as his face collided with his older sister's breasts. She didn't let go, instead choosing to push his head deeper into the softness of her cleavage. Xander was still frozen, Ryoma had simply shaken his head, and Sakura looked away blushing as well.

"Baby brother!" Corrin cried once again. "My poor sweet emotionless brother, big sister is here for her sad brother!"

"Emotionless?!" Leo huffed into Corrin.

"My poor baby brother!" She said.

"I leave you alone with Corrin for not even a full day, and this is what comes of it!"

Corrin released Leo from her grasp, whom let out a sigh of relief. She stared at Camilla and Hinoka, confusion lacing her gaze. She barely even twitched until Takumi entered her eyesight. The princess let out a squeal of joy and rushed over to him. Within seconds the second Hoshidan prince had his face stuffed into his sister's chest.

"My prickly baby brother!" Corrin giggled, attempting to cuddle him closer. "How I love to see you, my sweet angry brother!"

Takumi simply hummed. His neck had gone red, and he didn't make much of an attempt to escape her clutches. Corrin continued cooing over and praising him for a good few more minutes while the rest of the royal siblings stared in a mixture of confusion and embarrassment. When Corrin moved on to Camilla and Hinoka, Takumi made a tiny noise of disappointment.

"Big sisters, my big and sweet sisters," Corrin mumbled, inching closer to them.

"Aw, come here sweetie!" Camilla said, holding her arms out. Corrin grinned and lunged at both of them.

"Big sister has big big boobs!" She cheered as she squeezed one of Camilla's breasts. Thrusting out a hand to meet Hinoka's chest, Corrin remarked, "But big sister's boobs are small."

"Corrin!" The older princesses yelled in shock as she continued squishing and squeezing their chests.

"Camilla's boobs are super soft and nice," Corrin giggled. "But Hinoka has nice perky boobs that fit so nicely in my hand!"

"What in heaven's name is in that tea?" Ryoma said.

"Apparently this has happened before," Elise's voice said. The energetic princess hopped into the room and stood next to Sakura, a tiny smile on her face. "Silas made her some tea and she did some weird stuff like this."

"What did he call the tea, Elise?" Xander asked, finally out of his stupor.

"Nip tea, I think because of how her reaction to it reminded him of cat nip," she said.

"Peri, Laslow, fetch Silas!" Xander barked at his retainers. The two bounded out the room not a second into his order. Around what had to have been twenty minutes later, the two pushed Silas into the room.

"Explain," Ryoma growled at him, leveling Raijinto at the man.

Silas squuealed and looked over to Corrin. To everyone's surprise, the cavalier growled in distaste and crossed his arms over his chest. A glare was leveled at the oldest princesses.

"Damn it Corrin!" He yelled at her. Without much care he stood and tore her away from her sister. He spun her around and look at her cloudy pink eyes. He sighed and growled again, saying, "You were supposed to save that for our honeymoon!"

"I feel so good!" She moaned. Without warning she began to rub her body against her husband's, drunkenly relishing in his quiet moans of enjoyment.

"Like I said, my beloved," he chuckled, gently pushing her away a bit. "That tea was meant for our honeymoon, now I'll have to go collect more."

Corrin whined and tried pushing against him to rub on him once more. Silas only chuckled and held her at bay.

"Lady Sakura, were you the one that made my special tea?" He asked. "I only ask because Jakob and Felicia know not to brew that blend.

"Y-Y-Yes," she shyly admitted.

"No worries," Silas said. "I just need to remedy my lovely wide now."

"Silas are you going to tie me up now like you promised?" Corrin asked, half a beg and half a question.

"Come on then, my dear!" Silas loudly said, looping an arm around her shoulders and leading her from the room.

The royal siblings watched as Silas promised to tie their sister up, fill her past her brim, and make her see the heavens themselves. It was Elise who summed up everything they had just witnessed: "Those two are some kinky weirdos."

**Author's Note:**

> Crap ending = crap, but oh well. I hope you enjoyed Corrin's nip adventure! (I know I sure did)


End file.
